Love Rocks!
by Chiina-chan
Summary: A radient girl falls for a dumb boy, will he be able to figure out how to satisfy the sunny girl? Now a whimpy kid is madly in love with a hard core girl, she likes him too, but won't admit it. Will he get over his extreme case of whimpyness?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okayy, so I already finished this story so all I gots to do is type it :P In fact I'm almost done with the sequel! I need lots of R&R okay? It will make me happy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PJO

Authors P.O.V.

Katia woke up bright and early for another wonderful Wednesday. She would enjoy her day watching boys screw up and make a fool of themselves as she did every Wednesday morning with Leann. She strolled happily to the Ares cabin, she silently tip toed past Clarisse until she reached the right bunk. Katia knew there was only one way to get Leann out of her bed willingly, "Leannnn… I gotttt keeetchup!" Katia whispered teasingly in Leann's ear. The Ares girl jumped up half asleep yelling, "WHERE? … Oh hey Katia," Leann said before yawning. Leann wiped her face and grabbed the bag of popcorn she had a nerdy Athena kid make every Wednesday morning for Katia and herself. Leann jumped up and said plainly, "Lets go,"

"but aren't you going to brush your hair or change?" Katia said, looking at Leann's terribly messy hair and ducky pajamas (ha! The tables have turned!) that I gave her.

"Hmmm, nope." Leann stated while exiting her cabin. Katia shrugged her shoulders and followed. It hadn't been long since Wednesday watching became a weekly ritual, because Katia, Leann and their other friend Kodi just got to camp by plane. Kodi didn't have the time to, since she was always 'making waves' with Percy (a/n literally). They didn't mind her absence, trust me, everyone needs a break from Kodi. They quickly made it to their hidden seats in the bushes near the exit of the Cafeteria. Leann buss open the bag of popcorn and stuffed her hand in the bag and took out some popped corn, the covered them in ketchup.(a/n not bad grammar just patwa, also if your wondering about the ketchup, Leann just really loves ketchup) They waited eagerly for there first idiot to come out of the mess hall, and here he came. An Hephaestus child came out with a girl under his arm, he looked at her with a sweet look, he was about to say something sweet to her, but his tongue slipped and he said what he was really thinking. The poor Aphrodite girl slapped him and ran off towards her cabin. "Great job you bimbo!" Katia yelled from behind the bushes while stuffing her mouth with popcorn,

"Yeah! You really screwed that one up!" Leann yelled, also stuffing immense amounts of popcorn into her mouth. The Hephaestus child turned quickly to the direction of the insults, he realized what was going on and sighed, "Awww thanks guys! I soooo appreciate it!" he yelled back sarcastically. The girls didn't answer they just laughed hysterically. The Hephaestus guy stormed off as red as a tomato. The two girls continued their laughing fit, unable to stop, until another boy exited the caf. Katia jumped up and fixed her hair instinctively, even though he couldn't really see her in the bushes. It was time for her to act out of lust. Leann by now had stopped laughing to and turned to look at this so called hot shot that her best friend was falling for. Leann was looking at him thoroughly, because it was not everyday that Katia would stop laughing for a boy, so he had to have something special about him. Although, for the life of her, Leann couldn't find anything extraordinary about him, in fact he's even _below_ her standards. Leann just shook her head in disapproval. The only thing she admired about this creep was his awesome black and red converse, she had her own dark blue pair, but being an Ares child red and black were her favorite colors. Katia got up and walked over to were this kid was.

Katia's P.O.V

Wow this boy is soo hot. He seemed so different from all the other guys I've ever dated. He was so, mysterious and dark like the night. Which is strange because I was an Apollo child and I was radiant like the day. I started walking in his direction and 'stumbled' into him, knocking both of us down. He looked around a little confused and then looked at me. He stared through my eyes with a feint smile, I blushed and looked away. "Omg, I'm so sorry! I can be such a clutz sometimes and I don't know how I don't trip over my own-"

"No, no, It's okay," the mysterious boy said smiling, "I'm sure it was just an accident," We stared some more until we both realized we were both sitting on the floor in front of the mess hall. We giggled a little out of embarrassment and then the boy extended his hands out of courtesy. I gladly excepted it and he helped me up off the floor. We scooted away from from each other, "Hi, I am truly sorry… umm..""Nico,"

"Oh, cool name,"

"Do you have one?"

"Oh yeah.. Uh… my name is…"

"Katia! There you are!" Leann said coming to my rescue.

"Oh, hi! Sorry got to go!" I said yelling while running in Leann's direction

"Oh god, that was really close, thanks so much Lee."

"I don't see why you like him though, there's nothing special about him. He just has really cool shoes,"

"Oh shut up,"

Leann just started laughing while she made fun of her love strucked friend, she insisted to go down to the beach so she can tell Kodi about Katia's new found love. Katia was turning red with anger but, oh well, there was nothing she could do about Leann once she started. This was definitely going to be a long day.

**Okay, so there's chapter 1! So recap, Katia in love with… Nico D.! Who would of guessed that someone would like him? Me! Leann is totally unsatisfied, but not for long! Kodi? She's just lonely. Alritee! R&R!**


	2. The Prophecy

**A/N Okay! Alright I know... I'm lazy... but oh well! Capitilo Dos!**

**Katia's P.O.V**

"Omg! Katia has a boyfriend!" Kodi teased absorbing every last bit of detail.

I pouted but it soon turned into a smirk, "Not yet I don't," We all broke out into a fit of laughter. Then after a few more wise cracks Leann got up and suggested we all go to the arena to kill some energy. I wasn't a bad idea, seemingly that they had to much extra energy to just laugh at me. So, soon enough we were heading up to the arena, then just as Leann was about to go through the entrance someone came out at the same time throwing Leann and him off balance. She got up ready to cuss but she stopped when she got a good luck at the guy who threw her off. Her expression immediately softened and the other kid got scared, "S- sorry Leann! " he stammered gathering the things that scrambled out of his hand during the collision. "How do you know my name kid?" Leann said puzzled.. the kid I knew to be Kyle looked up and turned white then he started stammering effortlessly and ran away as fast as possible. There was a long silence, until Kodi broke it for us, "Someones got a stalker!" We both cracked up and could not stop laughing. Leann wasn't to happy about it though. She was turning red with anger and could not help but clench her fists, "He's just some stalker kid I don't know! Okay? So cut it out!"

Both Kodi and I looked at her puzzled, "How do you _not_ know Kyle? Everyone knows him.." Leann looked at us puzzled, "Kyle... never heard of him,"

I sat there wide eyed, "He's a son of zeus! Jeez! Get with it my girl!" Leann looked forward into space, looking like she was distant. "so, someones considering that having a bf from zeus cabin would be, err... beneficial." Kodi suggested with her hand signal included, with her eyebrows up. Leann choose to just wrinkle her eyebrow and ignore her. Then the head camper at the moment announced that the match going on was the last for the day, "OH COME ON!" Leann yelled obviously her anger being fueled by _some_ other source. So, reluctantly, we all got up and started to head to our cabins but before we split up Kodi started yammering some crap about Naruto... sad, just saad. To think my one of best friends thinks she's married to Naruto. Then Leann cut Kodi off and pushed her in the direction of Poseidon's cabin. The awkward silence hit and I too headed to my cabin alone.

**Leann's P.O.V**

Finally some peace and quiet, all this Zeus kid business is annoying. I mean there are only 3 Zeus' kids known, how is it possible I didn't know he was one of them? Jason, he's kool, I guess... but he's Roman and I SPIT on ze Romans. Thalia, you know I love the stories they tell about her. But what's so special about this kid? Ha? I admit, he's kind of cute, but being cute doesn't mean that I won't pound your face in! Chuh! To think he is taking up this much of my precious thinking time I see him m going to - "Hey Leann!" A girl called out.

I smiled, " Hey Rachel,"

"I had some weird feeling to come and see you, but I should be used to this by now,"

"Right, so how long have you been oracle?"

"This is my 3rd sum-" Rachel's eyes glowed an Erie green and the mist, smoke stuff started to form, "to the Underworld 7 must travel,

Slowly their trust and sanity will unravel,

They will all bicker senselessly among one another,

and one will discover the betrayal of a brother,

Next to the room where Hades abides,

you'll find 2 rooms one filled with lies." Then Rachel collapsed into my arms. A prophecy ha? Not to mention a special one if 7 heroes are to go. Now the huge question is which 7? Heh.. oh well, better tell Katia, after all she's the first person I'd call if I was going to do some evil butt whopping.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was over in Annabeth's cabin, because I was having quite some problems with my summer homework. Then Kyle, from Zeus' cabin came in panting, then he told us emergency meeting in the big house. He seemed to be in such a rush he didn't even wait for Annabeth and I to get up, before he took off. Anyway, when we arrived in the big house, I looked around to see who else was in the meeting. There was the cousellors from each cabin, that Kyle guy my sister, Kodi and these two girls standing by Chiron. "Attention everyone, these two have received a quest and it seems to be a big one, because it requires 7 people." Chiron gestured for the girls to recite the prophecy to us and they looked him nervously. One of the girls had hair that was different color hues of brown. She had this radiant look to her, which is weird because her skin tone was quite pale. The other girl had her short hair done in two small braids on either side of her face, she was hugging a baseball bat... weird. Then after some awkward silence, the braided one began stuttering her prophecy. Then looked up at us, "We have chosen the other 5 demigods to accompany us," she looked over in my direction, "Percy and Annabeth for their experience, Nico because he knows the underworld in and out, Kodi because she's our B.F.F and Kyle... because we need another person." Ouch. Chiron dismissed the other counsellors and in the hall left only the people going on the quest. "On the road again, aye buddy?" Nico whispered in my ear. I chuckled, it has been awhile. Then the radiant girl stepped forward and seemed to recieve some more confidence, then she began to speak, "Leann and I have agreed that we want to be extremely prepared, so we'll be leaving out first thing tomorrow morning. That means everyone needs to get a good rest and make sure to pack EVERYTHING you need," on that note, we all left and headed to our cabins for some much needed rest.


	3. Burnt Pants, Abercrombie,&Katia gone Mad

**Hey! So this chapter makes me look a weee bit desperate (katia) but that's what I was going for, and no I'm not really like that. If this seems familiar to you, it's because it was posted some what on my friends page Mizuki-Ohtori but we had to redo this fanfic because it was all over the place. Btw I'd like to give alotta props to Mizuki-Ohtori for helping me to write this fanfic. So on with the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: We all no Rick Riordan wrote the PJO series, I'm just a free-loader using his ideas :P Although I do own Katia, Leann, Kyle and Kodi's character.**

**Nico's P.O.V**

You know, girls are weird. On the morning of the quest we were all to meet by Thalia's tree. Of course me being me I was a little late. When I was walking up the hill I saw Leann and Katia arguing, not wanting to get in their way I haulted and observed. I heard her mutter something about Katia being crazy, then she spotted me and shook her head after contemplating something. Girls.

-in the car that Argus is driving-

We asked Argus to take us to the city, so we can catch a ride to L.A. The ride was very awkward and silent. Katia stared blankly into space, Leann was scrubbing a microscopic speck on her baseball bat, Kyle glanced nervously at her every 5 seconds. Kodi was swirling her finger in her water bottle to make a tiny whirlpool and Percy and Annabeth were staring at each other and whispering in ancient Greek. I just sat there and observed everyone's actions.

"So," I started not being able to stand the silence anymore, "Why don't we get to know each other better?" Everyone looked sharply at me, then Annabeth shrugged, "It's not a bad idea," and that was that an Athena child has said it and so it shall be done. "Why don't you start?" I said pointing to the girl I met only yesterday. She blushed but it faded as she gained some composure, "My name is Katia Hitomi Chin," she flashed pink again but it faded just as quick as i had come, "I am a daughter of Apollo and I live in Jamaica when I'm not at camp,"

"Jamaica? As in Jamaica Queens?" I asked because that's not the best area...

"No as in Jamaica West Indies, ya know, the island," Kyle, Leann, Kodi, Annabeth and Percy all nodded.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"I'll take you there someday," Katia said as she winked at me. What does that mean ? err! girls.

"Er.. yeah.. Leann?"

"My name is Leann and I'm an Ares child..."

"Wait what about your middle and last names?" I interrupted

" I'm not going to tell you my middle names,"

"Awww! But your middle names are so pretty!" Katia squealed.

"Precisely why I won't tell them," Katia sighed and Leann continued, "Anyway, I live in Jamaica and I like hitting people with baseball bats," and like she was trying to prove her point she hit me in the back of my head with her bat, then she pulled out a cloth and continued cleaning her bat, but I was too busy passing out to notice this.

"Uh, maybe I should start... my name is Kyle Martin, I live in Jamaica, I'm a son of Zeus and Leann scares me at times," A grin settled on Leann's she nudged Kodi, who was knee deep in a book, "Oh, I'm Kodi-Anne Miki Black, I'm a child of Poseidon and I live in Jamaica." I then looked towards Percy and Annabeth to say 'their turn' but they were to busy making out to notice. "AHHHHHHH! Grosss! Keep your spit to yourself!" I fell backwards, "I'm so scarred! Jeez no one wants to see their older cousin 'hook up'!"

Katia rolled her eyes, " *sigh* Shippai, just... uhh boys are so naive."

I stopped and stared at her, "Is that an insult?"

"Smart Nico, smart," Leann chided.

"Thank you,"

Anyways, eventually we arrived in the city, and Argus seemed eager to drop of us. Probably longing for some quiet. Then we headed to Central Park. If you thought that 7 demigods had a strong scent, you would be right. We were attacked by 3 hellhounds and a dragon. We tried to split the danger evenly; Percy, Me and Annabeth the most experience took on the Dragon. Katia and Leann took on the largest hellhound and Kyle and Kodi took on the other 2. Percy and I were back to back, Percy facing the dragon and I was watching our backs. Annabeth was behind it trying to get close enough to stab it in the heart. We weren't making any progress so Percy and I switched positions, then I back flipped through the air, the dragon blew scorching hot fire at me, then I landed in tact on his back. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET THERE PANTS BURNED?" Katia was on top of the hellhound trying to ride it like a bull with her gold sword, much like Jason's except instead of a coin origin for her starts out as a silver bracelet with butterflies welded on it. She was about to stab and end her hellhound but then she got distracted by me (I wonder why) and then got flinged off. Leann hung by the beasts teeth she picked up her dagger and ended that s.o.b. Then i scaled the dragon with my Stygian blade and then Percy engulfed it in water. Kodi figured out how to do the same thing, then Kyle shot lightning across the lake sending the monsters straight to Tarterus. Well that was that. We were silent, ya know nothing really to talk about. Then I saw Katia blush and start whispering and giggling with Kodi. Crap. I'm still in my underwear. Okay, okay stay calm, ah! I have a plan. I walked over to Percy kool and casual, "So yeah, Perc, whats u- HA!" I ripped his pants right from under his nose and then clothed myself. "Not kool," Percy commented on my sneakiness.

"You wear Bob the Builder underpants?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"No..."

"Then why are you wearing Bob the Builder underwear?"

"Well, I have a very logical reason which would be... come back to me in 10 minutes,"

HA! Ahh.. great come back! Maan we should make a sitcom out of Percy. Anyway come back in 10 minutes to see the finally. "Does anyone have any money?" Percy asked.

"Why?" Leann asked disgusted by Percy's underwear.

"Abercrombie is right there, I can just buy some new pants." I looked across the street and admired the beautiful black skinny jeans calling to me.

"Here," Katia handed Percy a wad of cash, "look, that's my savings so don't flaunt it." She shot a glare at Percy. I sneaked over to Percy once more, "Percy, what jeans are you- HA!" I snatched the wad of money and stripped out of Percy's pants faster than you can say wtf. I ran across to the store "NO PANTS. NO SERVICE!" The big burly guard said as he kicked me out on my tush. How rude. Then I went back to my friends in exile. "He was something else ha Percy we should su- HA!" I once again captured his pants, then re-entered the store.

-an hour later-

I came out in the most rockin skinny jeans and a hot red and black t-shirt. "What the hell took you so long?" Percy asked, still in his underwear.

"Fashion cannot be rushed," I answered.

"Okay... can I have my pants back?"

"Oh yeah..." I pulled it out a nearby shadow and handed it to my cousin.

"What the crap you have shadow storage?" Kyle asked flabbergasted. (A/N: Hehehe! Flabbergasted)

"One of the many perks of being me," I said smiling from ear to ear.

"NO ONE SAID YOU COULD BUY A SHIRT TOO!" Annabeth yelled out, clearly peeved off.

"Sorry, but it just... ya know, called out to me,"

"Oh yeah? Your stomach will freaking call out to you when we have no money for FOOD!" Oh yeah.. forgot about that. "Oops.. sorry" Leann hit me in the back of the head with her bat, "could you at least use a wooden baseball bat?"

"Hmmm... lemme see," She put down her bat and scratched her chin, "umm.. no," she said hitting me again harder. Jeez, talk about grouchy.

"Not to mention you spent off poor Katia's savings," Percy pointed out. I looked over at her, she was looking down at a rock blushing then she glanced up to look at me, but then she realised I was looking at her and she just looked back at the rock and turned completely red. Weird. She longed out her hand and waited, I looked at her confused,"...What?"

"GIVE ME MY CHANGE DOUCHE!"

"Oh... you didn't have to be so mean," I handed her the change then sighed. "Now I'm bor-" I never got to finish that sentence before I got knocked out by a metal baseball bat.

**A Katia Moment**

Omgs! OMGs! O. M. Gs! He looks so cut in the outfit! Don't look he'll think you like him. _You do like him stupid! _Yeah but he doesn't know that! _And why is that? _Go to hell! _You just don't want to admit it. _Admit what exactly? _That I'd be better for him. _What the frig your my inner voice, YOU ARE ME! _Ha, you, me? Thats a laugh I'm to suave to be you. _Then why don't you have a body? _I do, you mean you can't see it. So sad you've gone mad. _What the hell? I am mad completely insane. _Didn't I just say that? Wow is she bright or what? _"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN!" I yelled.. out loud while holding up my fist to my head. "Ahh Katia are you okay?" Percy asked me. I blushed bright red, "Yeah yeah I'm fine just was thinking of a fanfic I read.. hehe..*ahem*"

**Ha! How was that? Do you like the Katia moment? Should I do more of those? I find them kool! Not just because I'm katia (I mean hello I'm making fun of myself) just cuz its so funny embarrassing myself! (Don't judge me! XP) R&R Like seriously! Oh! Guess what! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Yeah! I'm getting better! I'd like to thank my mom- nah just kidding! R&R!**


	4. What? When the Hades did this happen?

**Guess what! It's 2:3o Christmas morning and I'm pumped! So lets begin Chappy 4!**

**Disclaimer: no NO NO! For the ga gillionth time I don't own PJO nor do I own th quotes from Scott Pilgram (the part about Kim for those who havnt a read the comic or b watched the movie)**

**Leann's POV**

We waited in the park for lord whimpy to wake up. I mean seriously, he's reach an entirely new level of whimpiness! I only tapped him on the head for Pete's sake. We have an important discussion to make as a group and he's just impeding on our progress. So when his Royal whimpiness woke up, we began our meeting.

"I don't suggest we take this way.. We are a bunch- no not one- but a bunch of kids with ADHD so its not smart. We may look back and never see what was really behind us,"

"I totally agree," Percy said, awestruck in his gf. I mean really, try to at least pretend your listening.

"Can't we just use blindfolds or something? I mean because of Nico were already behind,"

"YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!"

"What about the hour you took in Abercrombie?"

"Fashion is not something that can be rushed,"

"Dude... you such a girl. Leann is more of a boy than you!"

"Well, I've never been more offended,"

"Wounded even?"

"Hurt Kim, oops I mean Hurt Percy,"

"Right... Well were all missing the second most important element right now, time."

"I may have a solution," Katia said barely audible.

"We can't go on foot unless Nico shadow travels us," I said with a smirk

"Fuck no!"

"Then what? We can't walk!"

"I said I have a freaking solution," Katia yelled. Jeez what was her deal?

The next thing I new I was on my way to California in a limousine. "So Katia, how did you get that chauffeur to drive us?" Nico asked, being Katie's best friend I know the answer.

"My grandma's filthy stinking rich, but she's a bitch and won't share so I'm _unfortunately _not,"

"Uh.. that doesn't answer my question,"

"Oh.. to get back at her I memorized her credit card info, and wired all of her emails to my account," Katia seemed dazed.. something was up.

"Hey seaweed brain, you think this is something you can handle?" Nico said before splashing water on Percy. Percy caught the water mid-air and began to drink it. Mad don't. I started laughing to myself, then my hand began to twitch. Then I realised I hadn't hit someone since... Nico. "KATIA GIVE ME MY BAT! PLEEEASE!"

"No." Katia said blankly.

I kicked my feet and banged on the car doors and stomped around and screamed at the top of my voice. I shook my head in frustration and pinched random people. Katia pinned my arms down, I was sad to admit it but she was just a wee bit stronger than me. Then when I was too tired to fight back or keep up the screaming I calm down and crossed my arms panting. Katia took out a sprite and handed it to me, "Her Lee, calm down.. have a soda," Katia said, like she had said a thousand times. Come to think of it she probably has. Everyone glared at me, "What you've never seen a tantrum before?"

"Yeah but not since the 1st grade!" Kyle said, everyone laughed. I shot a death glare at Kyle, Katia sighed. She reached into her bag, "Here I have ketchup,"

"YEAAA!" I squealed as I grabbed the packet from her and sucked the living daylights out of it."

"Wow..." Nico said astonished.

**Katia's POV**

Life sucks. We were still driving and nothing at all has been interesting since we got in this hunk of metal. We were just there _not_ enjoying each others company. I looked over at Leann, she was picking her nails with a hammer.. WHERE DID SHE GET A HAMMER? I looked at a very intimidated Kyle. Eww, you'd think an Ares child would have more standards. Then I looked at Nico, my goodness. He's so hot.. he's like the exact opposite sign as me... but yet were both so punk together. I think he's so awesome, cute, funny but _why,_ did he have to be so dense? No he's worse.. why'd he have to be so Dim? Dumb? uhh! I guess I let my emotions show on my face because Nico looked in my direction, "Are you okay, Katia?"

I glance at Leann pleadingly, she sighed, "Are you okay Nico?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you,"

SEE CLUELESS!

Leann pulled me into the private room in the Limo. "Whats up Katie? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm PMS," I said sheepishly

"Oh period-"

"No,"

"But-"

"PMS : Pissed at Men Syndrome,"

"Oh, so its Nico,"

"Yes! I mean he's soo damn cute and funny and just like me but so different and I know Dad won't approve-" (A/N: As in hello a daughter of the sun god dating a dark dead beat? Come on!)

"But?"

"But he's so dumb and I don't even think he likes me,"

"You don't know that," Leann sighed, "you have to tell him, he's ugly.. but still,"

"I know! I know, its just that its so hard! I can't even talk to him properly! He's ruining my 'don't talk to me' attitude!" I sighed, " Ugh! He makes it so difficult to like him!" I let a tear drip down my face, this was so unlike me. I usually looked at a boy and if he couldn't handle me.. walk away. This was different I actually let him get to me. I chuckled to myself, I'm tough.. and I usually keep my distance from strangers.. but I am a major flirt. Always have been always will be. Leann pat me on the back and I looked up at her. "I'm being selfish, what about Kyle?"

"Ahh its okay.. its fun to just make him intimidated,"

"Are you sure you don't want to be with him?"

"Yeah.. but its not like you, I can deal.. Its kinda embarrassing dating a stalker,"

We giggled and then got up to back in the other room with everyone else. Percy looked out the window at the sign we were passing and said we were only 25 miles to Uncles Hades. I sat across from Nico, my palms were sweaty and it wasn't helping that Nico would not stop staring at me. Oh well, I guess I have to just drink my sprite and keep quiet.

**Nico's POV**

She likes me? What the hades? I didn't get one hint! This is all so sudden! I mean she's cute, she has that amazingly wavy hair and she's into punk stuff... wait what? Oh yeah, but still! One day my dashing good looks are going to get me into trouble. At first I didn't understand.. I mean, the way girls talk is confusing. _(start flash back_) _Katia was staring at me with a strange.. disturbing look on her face like she wanted to scewer me, so I did what anyone would have done, "Are you okay, Katia?" she didn't answer. She just laughed awkwardly and looked at Leann. "Are you okay, Nico?" _

"_Yeah,"_

"_Good for you," Leann said like she was bored. Then they got up and went into another room. Since I was the king of this quest, eh hello we were going to my domain, I decided anything going on is my business. So I leaned on the door to listen in. "...he's ugly.. but still,"_

_WHAT DOES SHE MEAN I'M UGLY! I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DEMIGOD EVER!_

"_I know! I know, its just so hard! He's ruining my 'don't mess with me' attitude!" What? What did I do? She still seems pretty don't mess with me.. to anyone except me. I wonder why? "Ugh! He makes it so difficult to like him!" Wait wait hold up... she likes me? I stumbled back to my seat thinking I heard an earful already. (end flashback)_

Wow.. now what am I going to do.


End file.
